This invention relates to a brake liquid pressure device, particularly to one capable to shorten a braking distance.
Conventional automobiles are generally provided with a brake liquid pressure main pump connected with a front and a rear main tube route and four brake dividing pumps for shortening a brake distance, and thus minimizing car accidents, and nowadays electronic brake systems are often used to control those pumps, but their cost is high, not affordable for common cars.